Unexpected
by michybella12
Summary: Gabi has a son tory has a dughter follwed thier life though love drama and frist times
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Chapter 1:

"Daddy" 1 year old Rachel Bolton called from her crib for her dad 17 year old Troy Bolton

"I'm coming baby girl" Troy call From his room if you wondering why Troy is 17 and has daughter is because in grade 10 he knocked up his girlfriend at time they were together for a year until Rachel was born the day after when Danielle was resoles Troy went to get her but when he got there all he found was a note saying that she never wanted Rachel and that she was a mistake and if wasn't to late she would had a abortion so Troy need up watching his daughter on his own with the help of his parents

"daddy daddy daddy uppy!" Rachel kept calling as she saw her dad come in her room and pick her up on her hip

"hey princess let go get some breakfast before daddy has to got to school and Nana and papa come get you" Troy said as he walked downstairs to his kitchen you see when Rachel was born Troy moved out to the rental house that his family owned so he was still close to his parents

"ok daddy can we have your chocolate chip pancakes with lots syrup" Rachel said as they walked in to the kitchen

"sure anything u want Princess" Troy said as he put her in the hi chair and kissed her head and went to start the picnic

"Troy Chad Taylor And Kesli and Matt are here do you want me to send them over" Troy heard thought the intercom that his mom set up so they could comcaite with each other

"ya send them over thank mom" Troy said back as finished the pancake he gave them to his daughter and pored her some milk in her sippy cup

"Troy you here" Taylor call in the house

"hey guy in the kitchen" Troy called as he started cleaning the dishes

"hey Troy hey /gorgeous how are u" Chad said to Troy then toatt Rachel kissing her head everyone said hi to Troy and kissed Rachel they all grown found her and love her very much

"hey guys what brings you here I thought we met at school" Troy said as he finished washing the dishes Taylor and Kesli put them away fro him

"well we haven't seen Rachel since last week since she was sick so all decide come see her and go to school 2gether" Kesli said as she sat down by her boyfriend Matt

"ok sound good" Troy said as he drank his coffee he made

"daddy me all sticky1" Rachel said as she fheld up her hand which all sticky she had it all over her face and in her hair

"oh gosh sweetie Taylor kesli can u go give her and bath and change her well I clean up this mess and get ready" troy asked picking up his daughter handing her over to Taylor

"ya sure thing" Taylor said as her Kesli walked into the bathroom we troy went to get dress 20 mins later he camp out dress in blue t-shirt and jeans and black vans he walked downstairs to see his little girl bathes and dress in a purple skirt with black t-shirt with black flats he hear was in pink tails

"ok lets go guys and thank girls it help a lot" Troy said as he picked up Rachel and his school bag and car key house keys and cell phone and Rachel diaper bag they all walk over to his parents house troy open the door and put Rachel down

"Rachel go find nana papa" Troy told his daughter as she ran off " Troy fallow here to the kitchen were she ran

"hey mom dad thanks for watching her again I going to check out daycare on weekend" troy said as he hugged his dad and kissed his mom cheek

"sweetie it ok I love spending time with my Granddaughter" Lucille said smiling Lucille was young for a grandma that y she had troy teach Rachel to call her nana cause she was olny35

"thanks mom but I got to go by princess love u see u at 5 mom can you bring her by my practice so I can take her out for her out for ice cream" Troy said to his mom

"ya sure son" Lucille said

Bye daddy love u" Rachel said hugging her dad who leaned down to her size kissing her head

"love u 2 by mom" troy said as he left to school with his friends


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"mommy out "1 year old Bentley jay Montez cal for his mom 16 year old Gabriella Montez

"I'm coming little man" Gabi call from her room after she just got out the shower she put on her robe and walked over to her son room Bentley Jay Montez was suppose to happened but he did it happen when Gabi was only 15 she went to a party with her friends guy who she had Crush on drugged her then rapped her a few weeks later she found she was pregnant her parents kicked her out and her aunty let her move in so she pack up and left she been living with her auntie ever since and starting school 2day

"mommy out please" Bentley squealed as his mo came in the room

"hey buddy come on lets get you dress then down to aunty so mommy can get ready for school" Gabi said as she changed Bentley diaper and change into a black t-shirt and blue jean coveralls with black veltcore shoes

"ok do u want to walk or mommy to carry you" Gabi asked Bentley as she put him on the floor and he ran off

"ok walking crazy boy who I love" Gabi mumble as she walked down stairs as her son went butt first down then ran to the kitchen were Michelle was making breakfast

"Morning Michelle Were Nick and Maci" Gabi asked as she picked up her son and put him in his hi chair

"Maci upstairs in her room Nick left fro school already he had a meeting he in the president of the school" Michelle said Nick and Maci were her kids there dad died when Maci was born Maci was 16 like Gabi and Nick is 18

"ok well I should get going to I want to get there early to get my locker and stuff" Gabi said as Maci came dwin dress in black min short with black heal a pick t shirt with a black sweater he short strawberry hair was short and straight

"ok well I see you guys later gabs does Bentley still have his appointment" Michelle said

"ya it at 2 and thank for taking him Bentley I love u buddy" Gabi said kissing her son head and grabbing her bag off the floor and fixed her dress she was wearing it was green and strapless she had back cover up on and black flip-flops she walked out the door and drove to school with her cousin once they got she went straight to the office

"hey I'm Gabriella Montez im new here" Gabi said as the sectary handed her the stuff and her locker comb she said thank you then walked down the hall

"wow Troy she actually said that" Chad said laughing as troy told the story of when Rachel said her frist word it was dick

"ya and it was cause you uncle /Chad she look up to you then u go stay that and…" Troy said saying as he ran in to someone who fell to ground with thump and there stuff went flying everywhere

"ow" the voice said Troy looked down and blue met Brown

"oh my gosh im so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going are you ok" Troy said helping up the small girl he knock over she was 5" 2' and with black hair ands Latin color skin and she had beautiful brown eyes

"it ok im fine thank you im Gabriella Montez and your are" Gabriella asked the gorgeous boy in front of her he was 6" 1" he was macular and had gorgeous blue eyes

"troy Bolton and these are my" Troy said looking behind him to see his friend ditch Gabi laughed

"they left when you help me up" Gabi said laughing as she picked up her bag and stuff

"ok well since ur new do you want help around the school" Troy said as Gabi nodded and they walked down the hall to starting a of good /friendship


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**3 weeks later **_

"_**Bentley look go play on the swings" Gabi said it was Saturday and Gabi decide to have a son mother day cause 2night she was going out with Troy she decide that she was going to tell him about /Bentley 2night **_

"_**otay mommy" Bentley said running off to the swings**_

" _**Rachel! Get back here" Troy said as his daughter ran off down the trail he decide to spend the day with her and his date 2night with Gabi and he was going to tell her **_

"_**woah1 little girl were going" Gabi said as she picked up the girl who ran away she look up and saw Troy come running over **_

"_**oh hey Gabi thanks for Catching her she fast for a 1 year old" Troy said taking the little girl out /gabi arms**_

"_**Troy who is this" Gabi \said as she looked at the girl who had sandy blonde hair with baby blue eyes like troy **_

"_**oh well I guess I should tell you now I was going to tell you on our date but here it go this is my daughter Rachel Barbra Bolton she just turned 1" Troy said scared for what Gabi would think **_

"_**oh my gosh Troy that great cause I actually got a son I was going to tell you to he over on the swings his name Bentley Jay Montez he 1/12" Gabi said as a little boy with black hair and brownish green eyes came running to her hugging her leg she picked him on her hip**_

"_**wow I guess we got a lot in common then" troy said laughing as he looked at his daughter and her son**_

"_**ya I guess we do Bentley why don't u and Rachel go play in the sand well mommy and Troy talk" Gabi said to her son he nodded and held out his hand to Rachel who was scared to take it**_

"_**it ok princess Bentley nice he just want to play Troy said putting her down as she took Bentley hand walked over to the sand pit **_

"_**so how did u end up with Rachel and were her mom" Gabi asked troy as they sat down on a bench by each other **_

"_**well it was 2 years ago I started dating this girl Danielle we dated for few week then had sex then a few week later found she was pregnant so we want though then the day Rachel was born I came to see her And Rachel and I found note on the bed saying that Danielle never wanted a kid and she new early she would of aborted it so I kept her and I haven't seen Danielle since but I'm glad cause I got this beautiful daughter" troy said to Gabi as he watch his daughter play**_

"_**oh wow that horrible but she gorgeous" Gabi said as she looked at the little girl that had troy in her**_

"_**ya so how did Bentley come" Troy asked her**_

"_**well when I was 14 I was raped by this guy I had crush on he drugged me and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant I told my parents and they kicked me out and I move with my auntie and cousins so I move here and had Bentley and just started school here Ryan the guy that raped me doesn't know about him and I hop her never find out and I'm so glad he doesn't looked like him at all it would just remind me of how he was conceived" Gabi said with tears falling as she looked at her son who meant the world to her**_

"_**wow Brie I'm sorry but at least u got a grougoes son out of I" Troy said hugging her **_

"_**thanks troy and you got a beautiful daughter she so cute" Gabi said snuggling in to Troy who wrapped his arms around her**_

"_**ya hey would like to go for ice cream and take the kids" Troy said smiling **_

"_**sure lets go Bentley Rachel let's go" Gabi called the kids Bentley came ruining and jump in Gabi arm and Rachel jump in Troy arms as they carried them down the road to the ice cream parlour**_

"_**I had fun troy Thank you sorry the kids ruined our date" Gabi said as she put Bentley in his car seat of the back of the car and Troy putting Rachel in her car seat in back of his car **_

"_**it ok Gabi I actually had fun with and the kids and they didn't ruin it case I still want to do this" Troy said leaning down and kissing her passionately**_

"_**wow that was amazing troy" Gabi mumble against his lips still catching her breathe **_

"_**be my girlfriend" Troy asked her earring a huge smiled from her **_

"_**I love 2 Troy" said kissing him again they made out for a bit till Gabi phone went off **_

"_**hello" Gabi said thought the phone**_

"_**Gabi were are it past curfew" Michelle said on the other line**_

"_**oh shit Michelle im heading how now I lost track of time Isere ua t home bye" Gabi said hanging up her phone **_

"_**I got to go but I call u later bye" Gabi said kissing Troy quickly and getting in her car and driving home**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

4 month later

Ring Ring

"hello" 18 year old Troy Bolton said though his phone early in the morning

"happy Graduation baby" 17 Gabi said happily to her boyfriend of almost a year

"thanks baby but I wish you were up there with me" Troy said as he turned over and saw picture on drawer they was one of him Gabi Bentley and Rachel then one of just the kids and on just them then toy senior prom and Gabi junior prom

"awe I know but you be there when I graduate and u still be around since your going to u of a and you always get to see me and Bentley so life just right" Gabi said giggling as Troy heard Bentley in the background

"yah hey I got go get ready I called u when I come get u k tell Bentley I say hi and I love u both" Troy said as he walked into his daughter room who was still asleep

"ya we both love and see u in hour baby" Gabi said as she hung up her phone and Troy hung up his and walked into his daughter room

"princess time to get up it daddy Graduation" Troy said kissing his daughter head who grew so much she was now 2 years old and had long dirty blonde hair her blue eye pop out more now she was a few inches taller

"im up daddy happy grad" Rachel said she was very good with her word for her again he she got up and jumped on her dad back as her carried her down to the kitchen and they had breakfast after they were done they got gress /troy was wearing his suit and Rachel was were a black strapless dress with red sweater and Black flats her wad down curly it was clipped up with the brats and her bangs were down her face

Knock

"Bentley got get the door fro mommy please" Gabi said

"hey Bentley were you mom" Troy asked Bentley as he put Down Rachel

"bathroom" Bentley said as he and Rachel went to play Troy walked in to Gabi house her aunt and cousin were gone for the week he walked in and went to Gabi room and went into to her bathroom he notice Gabi was in the shower

"hey babe" troy said sitting on the counter and sacred Gabi

"Jesus Troy scare the hell out your girlfriend why don't u" Gabriella said sticking her head out to see her boyfriend

"sorry baby I just wanted to tell you were here it your son fault for telling me that his sexy momma in bathroom " troy said leaning over and kissing his girlfriend before she went back to finish her shower

"oh ya remind to not tell my son were I am and not to get the door can u pas me a towel please" Gabi said as troy laughed

"sure thing babe here you are" Troy said as grabbed towel and pulled the shower curtain open and saw his naked girlfriend

"ugh Troy Alexander Bolton your such a pig!" Gabi said grabbing the towel from troy wrapping in around and stomping the bathroom to her room making troy laugh it harder

"im sorry babe please forgive it not like I seen u naked before we do have sex babe" Troy said kissing her

"fun but your still a pig now got get Bentley ready for me please so I can get dress without wanting to jump u right now" Gabi said pushing troy out the room

"Gabi we save you 3 spot over here" Taylor said I was carrying Rachel and holding Bentley hand walking by me I walked over and sat kids down then I sat down by tay by here was kesli Chad parents then Troy's then matt

" I cant believe the boy are graduating im going to miss around the school" Gabi said making small talk before the ceremony

"I know but at least they be close to us to all going to U of A" Kesli said as the principle and teacher came on stage

"mommy we thirsty " Rachel said she recently started calling Gabi mommy and Bentley call Troy dada

"here you princess little man" Gabi said whispering and handed both juice boxes

"Troy Bolton Chad Dan forth Matt Wilson" after they were call they said speeches then hour later they though the caps up and Gabi and the kids went to find Troy

Daddy" Bentley and Rachel call as they saw Troy they both jump in his awaiting arms

"hey my kids and my gorgeous lady" Troy said kissing his Girlfriend and picking up his daughter as Gabi grabbed her son

"happy baby u did great up the your speech was amazing" Gabi said as she grabbed her boyfriend hand as they walked over to there friends

"so guys what are we going to do to celebrate these guys Graduatating" Gabi said as they met up with there friends

"how about we go to the model house no renting it yet and I have the key we can have a pool party" Kesli said as she pulled out the keys

"ok will meet up there in hour cause we have to drop off the kids" Troy said and everyone nodded and said bye webt there ways


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Babe I have to go now" Gabi said kissing her boyfriend of 3 years they moved in tighter after Gabi senior year now Gai was in her 3rd yr of collage she still had one more to go Troy Graduate last year from his and currently working as doctor he was had his day off and had the kids for the day well Gabi went to her classes she was working to be a lawyer the kids were now 6 year old and troy and Gabi were 23 24

"ok love you babe" Troy said as he turned over on his pillow and kissed his girlfriend

"love you to the kids are asleep still but the be up in hour so be prepared I see u in at 3" Gabi said kissing Troy one more time then leaving the room as troy turned over in bed and feel asleep again

"daddy daddy up now" Rachel said jumping on her dad bed Troy open his eyes and saw his /son run into the room and join his daughter

"daddy if don't get in the five I jump right on top of you" Rachel said putting her hand on hips and tapping her foot just like Gabi does

"oh so scared princess daddy will get up when her want to" Troy said putting the pillow over his face

"ok you leave us no choice ready Bentley ok 1...2...3!" Rachel Bentley screamed jumping right on there dad tummy making make a oaf sound

"oh god who new to 6 year old were this heavy ok kids I'm up" Troy said sitting up with the kids in his lap

"ok now that ur up daddy can u make us pancakes please" Bentley said giving his dad the puppy dog look

"sure son" Troy said as he cheered and jump off his lap and ran out the door troy laughed and carry his daughter downstairs to the kitchen he put his daughter down and pulled out the pan and pancake mix just as the doorbell rang

"hey troy" the mystoy person said as troy answered the door

"Danielle what the fuck are you doing here and how did you now were I lived" Troy said pissed off beyond belief

"I came to see my baby girl I miss her were is she" Danielle said looking into the house troy blocked it off

"you left when she was born Danielle she was with out a mother for 3 years knows he got one that love her very much and you have to right to waltz into her life just like this so do me a favour get off my proptey before I called the cops:' Troy yelled at the women he hated so much

"how about you let me see my daughter before I take this to court and I get full custody of her" Danielle said trying to push though him but he wouldn't let it

"daddy y are u yelling ur scaring me" Rachel said coming out the kitchen and grabbed on to her daddy leg

"princess I'm sorry go back to the kitchen with your brother and daddy will be right there" Troy said to his daughter

"hey baby aren't u just precious im Danielle im your mommy" Danielle said bending down to touch the little girl cheek who got scared and hid behind her dad who picked her up

"you not my mommy my mommy at school and daddy love each other so u strange lady should go I don't like stranger" Rachel said hiding her head in her daddy neck just at Bentley came out grabbing troy hand

"well you heard Danielle she told you to leave and whatever MY! Daughter want she get so get the hell out and go right head take it to court I still win so bye" Troy said slamming the door shut as his daughter started crying

"baby it ok it all over im sorry sweetie do you want go se mommy she cheer up" Troy said as he leaned down putting his daughter on the floor by his son she nodded rubbing her eye

"ok go get dress you to /Bentley" Troy said Bentley Grabbed his sister hand and they walked up stairs together Troy rubbed his forehead and went to get ready him self

"troy what are doing here" Gabi said as she came out the classroom and saw her son daughter and Boyfriend

"mommy" Rachel cried as she ran onto mom arms and started crying in her shoulder Gabi picked her up on her hip and look at troy who was holding Bentley hand

"what happen babe y she crying" Gabi said trying to sooth her crying toddler

"can we go somewhere and talk" Troy asked Gabi

"ya I have a half hour break anyway left go to the common room" Gabi said as they walked there they sat down and Troy started

"Danielle back she came to the house and started saying shit I told her to leave then Rachel came into the room Danielle told her she was her mom and Rachel said no Gabi my mommy and there in love then she said she was going to take to court to get full custody of Rachel I told go ahead she looks then slammed the door in her face and /Rachel broke down and this only way I get to calm down she just wanted her mom" troy said finishing the story as he picked Bentley up on his lap

"oh ok princess mommy always her I never leave I love u k and you wont see that scary women ever again I keep you safe ok" Gabi said kissing her daughter head and hugging her tight troy pulled her Rachel and Bentley into a family hug


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

"_**I cant believe Danielle actually had the nerve to do this it pisses me off" it was a year later and Danielle finally got a court date and it was 2day Troy and Gabrielle were still in bed just waking for the day**_

"_**I know but babe you win it she has nothing on you and u took care of that girl ever since she was born and she love you more than ever" 24 year old Gabriella said kissing her boyfriend of 7 years **_

"_**ya I know but thank you for being my lawyer I'm glad it you" 25 year old Troy Said to his girlfriend leaning over and kissing her they got in major make out session Gabi lost her shirt and short and troy lost is pj pants leaving both in just there under wear **_

"_**your so welcome babe as long you pay me like this then I do anything for you" Gabi said pulling /troy back down on here as the they lost their underwear and went on to making love**_

"_**fuck wow babe that the amazing sex I ever had" Gabi said panting after having sex with troy the last hour Troy rolled over on his side panting to as he pulled Gabi up to his wrapping there leg tighter **_

"_**babe we been dating for 7 year been having sex fro 6 year sex with me is always amazing I mean have u looked at me" Troy said cockily smiling as he put his hand behind his head smirking as he earned a hard smack on the chest **_

"_**TROY ALEXSANDER BOLON UR SUCH A PIG!" Gabi yelled getting up from the bed putting her robe **_

"_**awe baby I'm so sorry I love you gorgeous now come back to bed and cuddle with me for a hour then will get up "Troy said holding his arms and Gabi smiled and jump back in his arms she reach up and kissed him passionately**_

"_**your lucky im so in love with you to be mad at u and yes I do look at you and you the most sexy man I ever seen" Gabi said as she tail her hand down his chest then grabbed on to his huge cock and started giving him a hand job**_

"_**oh god Gabi keep going faster fuck"Troy just when he was about to come Gabi let go and go off the bed and sat on the end off it laughing **_

"_**fuck Gabi your such tease I was about to get off and u leave me plz come back I need you this is painful" Troy said looking down at his aching erection that the blanket had move oof of**_

" _**I want to see you play with yourself I always found it sexy" Gabi said as she remove her robe and started touching her self making Troy moaned as he grabbed him self and started stroking he watch Gabi and after 5 mins they both came**_

"_**oh god Gabi when did you get so horny I love it " Troy said as Gabi and him snuggled under the covers**_

"_**I dono I just felt like it now come we have to get up it 9:00 the kids are probly up and hurgy" Gabi said putting on her underwear and Bra with her robe Troy got up and put on his boxer and pj pants**_

"_**ok lets go" Troy said grabbing Gabi hand as they walked out there room to both kids room they weren't there so they went downstairs ti the kitchen were they saw the kids and Gabi sister Maci **_

"_**Maci what are doing here and how you get in" Gabi asked her walking over to her and hugging her**_

"_**I had a key and I was coming to see you guys then none answer so I let myself in then I saw the kids they said they were hungry so I fed them" Maci said as she hugged /troy **_

"_**ya it fine thanks" Gabi said **_

"_**ya and next time you to have sex don't do it morning when everyone can hear you"Maci whispered at us making me and Troy blushed and her laugh**_

"_**well were going to get ready can u watch them for us" Troy asked Maci she nodded as Troy Gabi went off ti get ready**_

"_**ok we discussed it and the verdict is that Troy Alexander Bolton get full custody of Rachel Marie Bolton and that Danielle Sam get no visual right and court order restraining order and Gabriella Anne Montez has Shared custody of Rachel to so Court angered" the judge said after that Troy ran over to his daughter and son and girlfriend and pulled them into a huge hug**_

"_**you did it babe I told you we do it" Gabi said as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend and kissed him**_

"_**I know I did and now I can asked you Gabriella Anne Montez will you marry me?" Troy asked Gabi pulling out a ring box opening to see I beautiful diamond ring**_

"_**oh my god yes Troy I marry you I been waiting 6 year for this" Gabi said jumping into his arms and kissing him as he put the ring on her finger **_

"_**well congrads Troy you got custody of her to think I actually wanted that Brat" Danielle said **_

"_**so you pulled all this bullshit for your own amazement that sick Danielle your are really fuck in the head now if you excused me I going to take my daughter son and fiancé out to a congratulation supper bye forever Danielle**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Babe look" 26 year old Gabi said they were at the doctor office and getting a ultrasound of there 3 child and first one of there both

"oh my gosh it gorgeous" Troy looked at the screen

"ok you guys your having a baby girl congradatiion" Dr Jones said as she cleaned of the goo off Gabi tummy and printed off the sonograms Gabi put her shirt back over her bump which was now was big since she was 8 months

"ok here your sonograms and your next appointment is on this day next month ok" Dr Jones said as Gabi sat up on the bed

"thank Dr Jones will see you then" Gabi said as Troy help her off the bed and they walked out there to the car troy help her get in and got in driver seat

"Troy can we go get the kids early and have a family day I want to celebrate please" Gabi asked her husband

"sure babe will go get them now "Troy said as he started driving to the school once they go there they got out and walked to the office

"hey were taking out Bentley and Rachel Bolton out for th day" Gabi said to the secretary she nodded and hand Gabi the sign out papers and she singed them

"there in room 4 down the hall to right" she said to Gabi and Troy they nodded and started walking down there Bentley and Rachel were both now 9 and in grade 4 they walked there and knock on the door'

"Bentley Rachel your mom dad are here you free to go"mr Meyers said there go 4 teacher the kids grabbed there books putting into there locker grabbing there bags

"is there any homework for them" Troy asked there teacher

"nope they way head" Meyers said as troy nodded picking up his daughter and taking his son hand as Gabi fallowed behind

"so mommy having girl" Rachel asked her parent they were sitting in there favourite dinner having lunch

"yes I am princess your going to be a big sister in 3 more month do u guys want to se her" Gabi asked her daughter and son

"ya mo show us" Bentley asked his mommas she pulled out the sonogram and showed them

"that a baby" Rachel asked making Gabi and Troy laughed

"ya it is baby girl that how you and Bentley looked at that stage she looked like that that cause she not fully develop when she born she look like a baby" Gabi said laughing at her 9 year olds confession

"So kids we decide since you to were old enough u can help me and an mom pick out a name for her what would u like" Troy asked his oldest kids

"umm I like Kiley or Miley Laura or Addison" Rachel said to her dad

"and I like Michaela or Layla Jaime or Ashley" Bentley said

"ok I got how about Kiley Ashley Bolton or Laura Jaime Bolton" Gabi said smiling

"I like Laura Jaime Bolton" Troy said smiling and the kids nodded

"ok that will be her name Laura Jaime Bolton how do u like that princess" Gabi asked her tummy putting her hand om it and got a bug kick

"yupp she like it" Gabi said laughing as they finished up there meals then headed home

"good night Rachel love you" Gabi said kissing her older daughter head

"mommy tell me again how you daddy meant I love that story"Rachel asked her mom as she hugged her teddy tightly

"ok well I just move here from new York with Bentley who was just year old then when I got to school and I was walking down the hall and was looking down when your daddy was talking to his friend he ran into me we interoude our self and we got along instantly then one day I decide to take Bentley to park and you were there with your dad that when me and you met for the first day and Bentley met troy and after that he asked me to be his girlfriend we dated for 8 years and then around our 9th we finally got married now im pregnant with our first child together 2nd child for both of us and the third baby to our growing family" Gabi tlf her daughter

"wow well good night mommy I love you" Rachel said as he mom kissed her cheek and tucked her in turning off the lamp and walking out her room shutting the door then went to her son room were troy was telling the same story that she just told Rachel

"I always love that story dad I hope I find my love like you did im glad you're my daddy" Bentley said hugging his dad making Gabi cry watch her son and husband connect

"im glad you're my son to love goodnight little man" Troy said kissing Bentley who had fallen asleep troy turned off the light and walked out the door as his wife clung on to him troy picked her up and carrie her to there room they laid down on there bed tighter

"your amazing with him you know that right" Gabi said as she kissed troy

"and your amazing with all three of our children" Troy said kissing her neck they laid there for a bit then the door bell rang

"who the fuck here at this time of night" Gabi said getting up and walking downstairs to door once she open she was shocked to who she saw it was

"Nate?" Gabi asked backing up

"hey sweetie miss me" Nate said in a creepy way

"no it been 10 year why the fuck are you here" Gabi screamed at him

"oh sweetie no need to be nasty I'm here to meet my son" Nate smirking

"he not your son and he has a father my husband who I love very much" Gabi spat at him hold her tummy since her daughter was kicking hard

"oh sweetie that were your he is my son if we didn't have sex" Nate said stroking her cheek making her slap it way

"no maybe not but I would had him with my husband and I wouldn't have to see your ugly ass face when I looked at my adorable son I would seen that man I'm in love with and having my 3rd child with now appreciate if you leave before I get my husband to kick your sorry as off our porch" Gabi said as she felt a sharp pain in her stomache

"oh im so scared of him already ahh" Nate said laughing as he pushed Gabi she stumble back and landed on the stairs

"TROY HELP!" Gabi scamed next she notice Troy was there punching Nate in the face

"you ever push my wife ever again I will rearrange your face I don't care if you got her pregnant with our son you mean nothing her or our son he doesn't no u existed and that the way it going to stay so get the fuck out before I called the cop telling you pushed a very heavily pregnant girl" Troy growled in Nate face and punched him hard in the face Nate ran off Troy anger soon change to worry

"baby! Are ok is the baby ok"Troy said as he help his wife up caring her to the couch

"I dono Troy we have to get to the hospital called an ambulance and get the kids up ready" Gabi said holding her tummy in pure pain

"ok baby hold on" Troy said grabbing his cell and calling 911 once he was done that he got the kids down and ready by the time he had done everything Gabi was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital Troy fallowed behind with his car and the kids

"Troy Bolton" The nurse called into the waiting room Troy looked he had both kids sleep on his lap

"ya right here what going on with my wife" Troy asked nervous as he picked both kids up on his hips Troy

"she ok now but we almost lost the baby but that baby strong she gave birth to her just a minute ago she wanted you there but the baby didn't wait we had to get her out before Gabi lost any more blood but her and your baby girl are safe sound you can go see now" the nurse said to Troy he nodded her carried the kids as he walked in to Gabi room she was holding a pink bundle Troy smiled knowing that was his and her baby Troy put the kids down on the empty bed and walked over to Gabi and kissed her for head

"Hey Troy sorry I couldn't wait she would of die if I didn't give birth to her I wanted you her/…" Gabi was saying then go silent by troy lips

"babe it ok she gorgeous I cant believe we made that" troy said stroking his daughter cheek with his finger he then kissed Gabi with all the love he had for her

"want to hold her" Gabi said and troy nodded as Gabi handed her over to Troy he held in arms so gentle as he sat on the bed by his wife who was falling asleep by the min

"go to sleep beautiful u had enough 2day I take care of her" Troy said kissing Gabi head as she dosed off


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Troy?" Troy heard his name being called he looked up at the door to see his mom and Dad and sister come in his sister Annie was 15 and just came back from her boarding school

"he mom dad Annie come in" Troy whispered he didn't want to wake his wife who just gave birth like 6 hour ago and his kids who were sleeping by there mom snuggled up to her and his newborn daughter who sleeping peacefully in Troy arms

"oh my gosh Troy she Gorgeous Troy what you guys name her" his mom cooed over her new Grandchild

" Laura Jaime Bolton" Troy said smiling proud of his daughter

"I Cant believe it been 9 years since Rachel was born now here are again with little Laura have the kids woke up to see her" Lucille asked as Troy hand over laura to his mom

"yah for a bit around 2 this morning" Troy said as he Grabbed some clothes for the kids his mom brought he grabbed lara diaper bag to change her then he got some cloth for Gabi to change e into when they all woke up

"oh that good the kids look so peaceful they must been happy when there heard Laura was here" Jack said cause Lucille was to busy cooing over Laura whip being held by Annie

"ya once I said Laura and here in the same sentence they both screamed and ran to there mom they both held her then fell asleep by there mom" Troy said laughing at his to older kids

"well that great son im happy for you have a great family I proud of you boy" Jack hugged his son

"thanks dad mine watching the kids well I talked to the doctor " Troy asked he nodded as troy went to fine the doctor

"hey jack Lucy Annie what u guy doing here" Gabi said waking up she sat up abit so she wouldn't wake the kids and saw he father and mother in law and sister in law

"Troy call us last night after you fell asleep asking us to bring you guys a change of clothes so we came like 20 mines ago" Lucy said kissing her daughter in law head

"oh ok we did u get a hold of my aunty and cousin" Gabi asked as Annie handed her Laura

"ya they be here in 2 hours" Jack said just Troy came in changed in jeans and t shirt with his black vans

"hey babe your up well I got good new we can leave whenever 2day I signed our out and the doctor said Laura good and healthy so we can go"Triy said walking over her to his wife and kissing her

"that great we just need them ready they have school" Gabi said looking down at her oldest kids

"oh ya Bentley Rachel time to get up it time to go" Troy told his son and daughter who slowy woke up they sat up and rubbed there eys

"you Ready Babe" Troy asked from the room Gabi was in the bathroom changing they already had the kid change Laura was wearing a little pink dress with purple stocking and purple hat Rachel had on blue Jean with black tank top with a white cover up with black fats and Bentley was wearing a white t-shirt and jean with back vans Troy was wearing thsame but with a red sweater

"ya im coming it just harder now in in so much pain still" Gabi said coming out the bathroom wear a yellow strapless and flowy with white flats and white sweater

"Im sorry babe if you need help just call k"Troy said as he put Laura in her Carrier and buckled her up then he put all the dirty clothes in his bag he grabbed her diaper bag and handed to Rachel then he gave Bentley the back pack he put Laura Carrier in Gabi lap as he pushed her out in the wheelchair well the kids fallowed him once they got to the car troy buckled in Laura then help the older kids in then I helped Gabi in the passenger seat he then walked over to the driver side and got in

"so we taking the kids to school then home or do u and Laura want ot be drop off" Troy asked his wife

"drop the kids off" Gabi said as troy started driving

The end sequel called History repeats it self


End file.
